The World God Only Knows 2 Prayer and Curse and Miracle
The World God Only Knows 2 - Prayer and Curse and Miracle (神のみぞ知るセカイ 2 ―祈りと呪いとキセキ, Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai Inori to Noroi to Kiseki) is the second light novel of the The World God Only Knows series. It centers around Keima as he goes out to capture two more girls who are originals to the light novel series: Aoba Fuse and Shino Akuragawa. Furthermore, Haqua and Yukie also makes an appearance. Prologue: GAME START In the morning, Elsie pulled aside the curtains of the living room window and informs Keima that its day-time. Keima strug it off, saying that its still night,a pitch black night that has nothing. Elsie then looke at the clock, which says it's 14:30 while Keima said that the time is wrong. Elsie narrowed her eyes then Keima said that he wants to go out to the swiming pool but then contradicts himself saying that Its scary outside. Elsie then became silent as Keima said that there are many fun things outside. Elsie was about to say something but Keima used his hand to cover something and says that he want to do a lot of thing at home. Keima then said that the person won't be scared if he go with him.o Elsie asked what does Keima want to eat for lunch when a voice said "Un ! I want to go eat candy floss with Keima !" and "As long as its not cooked by you !" And this answer, Elsie put her hands on her waists, and sighed. Katsuragi Keima, ELsie's buddy, had absolutely no interest in living a meaningful life of reality. “Un, here, let’s go out ! Let’s go to that temple meet that belongs to us !” “Un! Take me too, Keima !” Keima was playing a certain second generation galge on his PFP , using voice control to operate it. To improve on the flaw of the last generation, the voice installment mechanism was improved this time, and it seemed that most of the commands could be introduced through voice. However, to bystanders, this would look extremely weird. Keima had exceptional insight and analytical ability if he's willing, he could handle most of the things easily. However, the world Keima choose to live in, is of bishoujo games... Chapter One : The Accursed Game Favor of the Western Lantern In this world, there exist people with a superb "sixth sense". Whether this was a result gained from talent, hard work or innate experience, this ability is no different from superpowers to an ordinary person, and they used this instinct to develop into a target. There was a power outage, causing the train that Keima and Elsie were riding on to break down, causing the tracks themselves to be inaccessible. Keima, bags full of galges, was a little impatient as he arched his back and walked out. Keima then used his PFP to check it out that a bus stop near the station had a bus that would pass by his house. Elsie then tries to block some of the intense heat as sweat flowed past Elsie’s white face. Elsie then realizes that they had never gotten off at this stop. In fact, this place gave a rather empty feeling as it doesn’t seem as if anyone else is around. Elsie then said how the shops are closed. After moving a further 200m, Keima suddenly went into a branched road, and Elsie raised her doubts in surprise. As if hypnotized, Keima was pulled by something as he quickly moved his feet fast enough that the upper body that was holding the bag tilted backwards as it couldn’t keep up, this phenomenon even shocked Keima as Elsie tried to keep up the pace. Keima entered the deep part of a dark alley, and the darkness inside there was even a little unbelievable. Then, Keima’s feet suddenly stopped, and it was like he finished leading them, he regained his usual composed expression. Elsie asked what's wrong with Keima as Keima points to the "10,000 Old Bookstore" which Keima claims to be "glowing in gold". To Elsie, It does not and she was very reluctant to enter. Keima, almost with a child-like excitment, enters it without hesitation because of her personality, Elsie couldn’t just leave Keima alone and summoned her courage to follow him. In the shop, very cramped space had 7 large bookshelves in it, and each bookshelf was messily stuffed with books. On entering, there came an abnormal sense of pressure, as there were only books, books, books and more books inside also, the shop was so messy that anyone would be dazed by it. The books were stacked up so high that they reached the ceiling, and even if the pages inside were all messy, they weren't arranged with and were stuffed inside the bookshelves. Origami books, documents in files, diaries with leather covers, foreign language books with locks on them, Japanese origami books, horror books with magic gates on the covers, and even books with unknown languages. There weren't just books, there were forgotten old records left in the shop, Buddha statues, candle altars, spiked handcuffs, Western wine bottles of unknown origins, cameras that were about spoilt and dusty plaid doll. An old man who looked like a boss and had wrinkles all over his face was looking at Elsie as their eyes met. She thought that he was some decoration and that it was only when he started smiling that Elsie realized that he was a living person. His teeth were almost completely gone, and there were only 2,3 of them left. He had a cap on his head as he was sitting in a seiza position beside the cashier. Elsie was terrified and tried to ask Keima to leave the place.However, Keima seemed like he didn't want to be bothered by her ever since just now, he was flipping around in the cramped shop and energetically walking around. Despite Elsie trying to make Keima "sane", Keima just shrugged her off and dig for a pile of stuff before revealing a triumphant smile. “Found it!” He raised the box high up. 'Favor of the Western Lantern'. Such a label was on it, and the packaging was rather weird as there was only the side of a white-haired girl's face on it. This should be a bishoujo game itself, but to be honest, it didn't look really attractive. However, for some reason, Keima showed a look like a child finding treasure as he delightfully patted away the dust on it before walking to the cashier. "How much ?" The boss continued to smile, and Keima said adamantly, “I understand the reason for this, and I'll definitely splurge as much many as I can on it. However, I won't just get the money out. In other words, I have two intents. One, don't bluff me. Two, I won't play along if you want to rip me off. Since this thing's put inside the shop, at least it means that it's to be sold, right ?” “...” “Say a price.” The manager raised a finger. Keima titled his head. The boss gave a thumbs up, and Keima frowned. "1..10 000 yen ?" The boss shook his head, and Keima looked indignant. “Are you thinking of going more than 10,000...eh ? That's not it ?” “...100...10 yen, don't tell me,” "1 yen ?" The boss laughed and nodded his head hard. Keima was immediately delighted. Keima shook hands with the boss and happily went home with the gamw while Elsie was still confused. Hence, the horror story begins. Strange Phenomenons At the Katsuragi household, Keima begins to exlain to Elsie the complexities of the world of galge. Keima then goes on saying how he can never have all the galges in the world and how he have hard cases of getting the galges he wanted before his birth. Keima then said that he finally have the original copy of "Favor of the Western Lantern" and then left to his room and tells Elsie to not disturb him. At this moment, Elsie noticed something and knelt down, she found a long strain of white hair of unnatural length. This make Elsie tremble in fear. At the same time, while Keima was locked inside his own room and when Elsie picked up the white hair, in a certain shrine that’s far away from the Majima City, a miko suddenly widened her eyes. She was about 25 years old. The candle altar nearby shone on her and the black shadow. She had long black hair, a proper and beautiful face and dazzling eyes, her lips had lipstick on. With the white skin as the background, the gloss of the lipstick made it really look outstanding. Also, her figure ratio was really outstanding. The shirt in front of her chest was slightly opened, and one could vaguely see the snowy-white chest. Her face was rather unique. Even though gentle, it gave a pure look. The miko then asked her grandmother if she can go to find and destroy "it" and left before her grandmother can say anything. Its now lunch break at Maijima High School. Elsie was invited by Chihiro, Ayumi and Miyako to have lunch together. Although she took her bento and stood up, she looked somewhat depressed as she looked at Keima’s seat that was somewhat far away. Miyako asked Elsie what's wrong and Elsie shrugged it off as Ayumi and the others jioned their tables together. The girls then chat awaybut after a while, Miyako, Ayumi and Chihiro asked what's wrong with Elsie but she did not respond. "ELSIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The trio screamed her name and Elsie , still shocked, straightened her back and frantically turned around to look at them and ask them what's the matter. After some questioning, Elsie finally said that she thinks that Keima is being wierd. Ayumi and Chihiro both blushed a little (that no one noticed) but the three then started laughing saying that "Otamega" is always weird. Elsie gave up and asked Mari if she has find Keima, her son being weirder than usual. Even Mari laughed and did not find anything unusal and even said that Keima is being more obedient lately. However, Mari said that the house is what was getting wierd, saying how its summer yet feels cold. As they were talking, Keima leaves to his room with a mysterious smile on his face that makes her even more scared. Later that night, while Elsie was bathing, she begin to think about how Keima seems to be a lot wierder than usual. Suddenly, the lights went out as she frantically looked for a way out barefooted. Just as she was about to reach the door leading out of the bathroom,Elsie unknowingly stopped her steps. Something's kneeling on the floor. Elsie thoughts if it was Keima or Mari but they would not crouch on the floor. Elsie nearly suffocated. That figure, that was starting to turn slowly towards Elsie, was not human. It's face was completely blank, like a faceless ghost. That thing then leaped up, trying to get in the door. Elsie screamed, and blacked out. Later, Elsie woke up to find Mari and Keima there, assuring her that nothing has happened. Keima said that both he and Mari was near her within 10 seconds towards her vicinity so there should not be any time disturbance. Keima then left. Elsie then put on her clothes and realized that there was a single strain of white hair. Elsie quickly threw it away and at night, the "thing' was there to haunt Elsie again. Akuragawa Shino The Final Battle Chapter Two : Haqua's Rest Day Chapter 3 : Rainy Blue Story Illustrations Keima kiss Aoba.jpg Training.jpg Aoba Fuse000.jpg Keima x Haqua.jpg Huh.jpg Keima getting boiled.jpg Elsie being attacked.jpg Wierd Shop.jpg Katsuragi Famery.jpg Shino and Aoba.jpg Trivia *Aoba receives intensive training from Keima, Keima is wearing the whole "Coach" Ohta outfit. Category:Light Novels Category:Novels Category:Kaminomi Extra